Conductive and convective heat transfer systems for electronic displays are known. These systems of the past generally attempt to remove heat from the electronic components in a display through as many sidewalls of the display as possible. While such heat transfer systems have enjoyed a measure of success in the past, improvements to displays require even greater cooling capabilities.
In particular, cooling devices for electronic displays of the past have generally used convective heat dissipation systems that function to cool an entire interior of the display by one or more fans and fins, for example. By itself, this is not adequate in many climates, especially when radiative heat transfer from the sun through a display window becomes a major factor. In many applications and locations 200 Watts or more of power through such a display window is common. Additionally, modern applications call for larger displays than previous applications. For example, some outdoor applications call for forty-seven inch screens and above. With increased heat production from the larger screens and radiative heat transfer from the sun through the display window, more efficient and powerful heat dissipation systems are required.